loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
LOONAVERSE/Characters/Yves
Yves (Hangul: 이브) is the ninth revealed character of the LOONAVERSE. She lives in Eden along with Chuu, Go Won, and Olivia Hye. Appearance Yves has black eyes and brown hair. Personality History She is the first to awaken as part of yyxy, and is believed, by many, to be trying to lure everyone in the LOONAVERSE to go against HeeJin and sin. The first big indicator of this is Yves' color. She is burgundy, which is a mix of pink and black. And as explained by twinfish, shows that she is part HeeJin and part Olivia, and therefore has qualities of both. She probably wants to be a creator like HeeJin, but wants destruction and chaos like Olivia, showing that even though Olivia is the fallen angel, Yves may be an even more powerful version of Olivia. It is assumed that Olivia created yyxy to mirror 1/3, and as we see in Egoist according to Twinfish, Yves betrays Olivia, wanting more power than her. (More of this is explained in Egoist). We see Yves influencing many members of the LOONAVERSE, including ViVi, Choerry, Chuu, Go Won, Olivia, HyunJin, and YeoJin. Abilities Though Yves doesn't have any special abilities she does go against HeeJin and ends up recruiting members of LOONA to take down HeeJin and later kills ViVi. Therefore she does have the ability to have her own independent thinking, but is not using that knowledge for good. She also has the ability to spread her color, burgundy, which is a mix of pink (HeeJin's color) and silver/gray (Olivia/JinSoul). We know that JinSoul was the first member Olivia recruited to help her make other members of yyxy meaning JinSoul could've given her black to make burgundy. Or since it is yyxy and it is a darker version of 1/3 Olivia could've tried to make an exact replica of ViVi but instead ended up with a tainted version or almost a "glitched" version. Relationships Tumblr Post about new/Egoist lyrics + MV HeeJin Though we never see Yves and HeeJin interact we do know that Olivia Hye meets HeeJin. Olivia Hye was the creator of what is now Yves and so it is possible that instead of HeeJin blaming Yves for her problems she blames the source of Yves, that being Olivia. Or HeeJin possibly sympathizes with Olivia since all she ever wanted was a friend who ended up betraying her. This means that HeeJin sees Yves as spilled milk, almost like there's nothing she can do to fix what Yves' damage has done, but she can console Olivia. HyunJin YeoJin ViVi JinSoul Choerry Chuu Go Won Olivia Hye The two main theories of Yves' creation is either that she was created by Olivia as an mirror image to ViVi, who is innocent and pure meaning Yves would be cunning and have ill intentions. Or the second theory is that she was once identical to ViVi and Olivia Hye, but after Olivia Hye left HeeJin Yves followed, and later tried to overtake Olivia Hye. We do know for a fact that Yves betrayed Olivia Hye, as seen in the music video for Egoist. She is technically the "villain" in the LOONAVERSE. Olivia just wanted freedom from HeeJin and wanted a friendship like LOONA 1/3, but Yves is the one who plots to kill other members and get them to sin. Video Appearances Trivia References Navigation Category:LOONAVERSE/Characters